Little Wonders Educational Facility
thumb|250px"'Bitte, Papa Suchong Ich will nicht wieder auf den Tisch!" ''―Little Sister Versuchsobjekt Das '''Little Wonders Educational Facility' ist im Point Prometheus ansässig war die Hauptfertigungsanlage für die Erschaffung und Ausbildung der little Sisters. Es besteht aus zwei Ebenen Fertigungsebenen 'Little Sister Zellen' thumb|250px Der zentrale Teil der unteren Ebene enthält mehrere kleine Zellen, die so aufgemacht sind, dass sie wie Kinderzimmer für kleine Mädchen aussehen. Jede Zelle hat eine schwere Panzertür, die mit einem Schließmechanismus bedient wird, von denen einige nicht funktionieren. Jede Zellentür hat am unteren Ende einen Schlitz, durch den das Essen geschoben werden kann. Die Zellen sind durchnummeriert, damit die Wissenschaftler es leichter haben, ihre Versuchsobjekte zu verfolgen. Das Innere einer jeden Zelle ist rosa dekoriert und enthält ein Bett sowie diverses Spielzeug um die little Sisters zu beschäftigen. Es hängen auch diverse Poster in den Zellen um der Little Sister vor Augen zu halten, was ihre spätere Aufgabe seien wird, z. B. zeigen diese Bilder von Engeln (Leichen), dem Versteck im Lüftungsschacht und auch Little Sisters Hand in Hand mit ihrem Beschützer, dem Big Daddy. In vielen der Zellen sind Kritzeleien der kleinen Mädchen an der Wand, welche u. a. „Mr. Bubbles“ oder auch zwei Grabsteine mit der Aufschrift „Mommy“ und „Daddy“ zeigen. Auch liegen vereinzelt Teddybären und tote Welpen herum. In einer Zelle befindet sich ein toter Splicer, der mit zahlreichen ADAM-Extraktionsnadeln versehen ist was darauf hindeutet, dass dieser Splicer von den little Sisters getötet wurde. Viele der pädagogischen Plakate in diesem Bereich wurden einfach über die Poster von Fontaine Futuristics gehängt, woraus man schließen kann, dass diese Einrichtung Frank Fontaine gehörte, bevor Sie von Andrew Ryan übernommen und zu einer Ausbildungsstätte für die little Sisters umfunktioniert wurde. Wenn man sich die Poster bei guten Licht etwas genauer betrachtet, kann man die Umrisse des Fontaine Futuristics Schriftzuges erkennen. 'Observationsdeck' Auf der zweiten Ebene war ein Rundgang, der um die Zellenblöcke führte. Dieser wurde von den Wissenschaftlern genutzt um ihre Forschungsprojekte besser kontrollieren zu können. Diese Etage ist hauptsächlich mit Schreibtischen und Aktenschränken ausgestattet und ermöglichte es den Forschern, die Kinder 24 Stunden am Tag zu observieren. 'Abrichtungsraum' thumb|250px|link=Datei:03_Bshock_sisterchips.png In einem weiterer Raum, der auf der unteren Ebene zu finden ist, wurde eine Maschine zur Abrichtung der little Sisters angebracht. Diese diente dazu, den kleinen Mädchen die Sehnsucht nach ihren Müttern auszutreiben und ihr Vertrauen gegenüber den Big Daddies zu steigern. Die Maschine funktionierte nach einem einfachen Prinzip: Das Gerät bestand aus zwei mit jew. Einem Knopf ausgestatteten Monitoren. Auf einem war die Silhouette einer Frau auf dem anderen die eines Big Daddies. Drückte man den Knopf mit de Frau wurde ein Stromschlag ausgelöst. Bei der Taste für den Big Daddy wurde man mit einer Tüte Chips belohnt. 'Operationsraum' thumb|250px|link=Datei:04_Little_sister_dresses.png Der letzte Raum, derjenige, der am weitesten vom Eingang weg war, war die Einrichtung in denen die kleinen Mädchen operiert wurden. Hier wurden ihnen die ADAM-Schnecken in ihre Bäuche implantiert, wodurch sie entgültig in eine little Sister verwandelt wurden. Yi Suchong war der Chefchirurg bei diesem Verrfahren. Dieser Raum beinhaltet auch ein Abstellkammer in der mehrere Kleider der little Sister auf einem Stapel liegen. Hier sieht Jack den Geist eines Mädchens, dass „Papa Suchung“ bittet, sie nicht auf den Operationstisch zu legen. Burial at Sea Im DLC Burial at Sea - Episode 1 kann man eine „Little Wonders“ thumb|250pxEinrichtung auf der Market Street sehen. Bokker kann sich dem Eingang der Einrichtung nähern, wird aber von einer Wache zurückgewiesen. Vor dem Gebäude steht eine Gruppe von angehenden little Sisters, die gerade geschult werden. Den Mädchen wird gezeigt wie sie sich ihre Gesichter bemalen um sich vor ihren Eltern zu verstecken. Allem Anschein nach scheinen sie in einer Art Trance zu sein, wahrscheinlich auf Grund Suchongs psychischer Abrichtung. en:Little Wonders Educational Facility es:Centro de educación Little Wonders Kategorie:Orte in BioShock Kategorie:Orte in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Kategorie:Unternehmen in Rapture Kategorie:Point Prometheus